Hogwarts Sex Fest
by VenomInVain
Summary: As the war is dead and buried the senior students celebrate their return to Hogwarts with an adventurous game of hide and go suck. Contents/Warning: NC-17 (Mature), male slash, female slash, all out sex and smut, orgy, bottle neck Pairings GW/NL, GW/PP, HP/FW/GW/AJ/KB/AS/A Bottle Head, EM/Sl, DM/HP, RW/HG, RW/LL, RW/DM, HG/HP, DM/NL, ZS/PP, VC/SB/GG/PP, OW/HP, PP/LJ, SF/DT/,DM/HG


This is the first fic's I wrote years when I was younger and my god was it crap. Having recovered it I read it, dying inside at how bad it was but enjoying the underlying story so over the past few nights I've pretty much torn it apart doctoring it and making it halfway respectable. So here go's

Feel free to comment xoxo

Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the story, these are just lovingly written ramblings.**

Contents/ **Warning** : NC-17 (Mature), male slash, female slash, all out sex and smut, orgy, bottle neck violation *snickers* adult language, Humour, mild angst, romance, smut, One Shot.

Summary: As the war is dead and buried the senior students celebrate their return to Hogwarts with an adventurous game of hide and go suck.

Completed/WIP: Completed.

Pairings:

Ginny/Neville, Ginny/Pansy, Harry/Fred/George/Angelina/Katie/Alicia/A Bottle Head, Ernie/Su li, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ron/Draco, Hermione/Harry, Draco/Neville, Zacharias/Parvati, Crab/Susan/Goyle/Padma, Oliver/Harry, Parvati/Lee, Seamus/Dean, Draco/Hermione.

Implied Pairings:

Hermione/Ron/George/Fred, Ron/Pansy, Neville/Parvati/Padma, Neville/Daphne, Fred/George/Draco, Parvati/Neville, Parvati/Ron, Parvati/Harry, Parvati/Draco, Parvati/Ginny, Parvati/Colin.

Authors Notes: Thanks to all who read through for me and to Cass Eroll for finding my lost fic.))

….

* * *

"Yes, yes come on keep going, don't stop ...wait who is this".

"It's me".

"Oh well done shit for brains, I meant who am…oomph…I meant with whom I do I have the pleasure".

"Me…Neville and I resent…shit for brains".

"Sorry", Ginny panted," It's too dark to…dark to see".

"It's ok for you, at least you haven't got knockers bashing you in the face", grunted Neville as he thrust up into her as hard as he could.

"I'll remind you my breasts are…amazing thank you, urgh…" she ground out with a shudder as she came. Her muscles tensed around his cock and Neville's head slumped back to the floor with his release.

They slowly separated, peeling away from each other and relaxed into the blanket they both lay on. Ginny propped herself up on her elbow and traced a finger along his front.

"Curse me, Neville you've certainly grown up a fair bit haven't you. Rumours of your skill in bed have not been greatly exaggerated I see". She smiled as her head rested on his, now well-built chest. All the puppy fat of his youth had been replaced with a body that had many a girl in the schools head turning in the corridors.

"Yeah, I've been getting lessons", he chuckled.

Her eyebrows raised," Neville Longbottom, you've been keeping secrets, so, who's the lucky teacher".

He blushed a little," The Patil twins".

"I'll have to thank them", she laughed," you've certainly been well tutored".

They sat giggling for a few more moments, relaxing in the come down, "so, you fancy another round?" she smiled.

"Sorry Gin, can't, promise I'd meet Daphne in ten minutes says she wants to try something special".

"Yeah I suppose", she sighed," I have to meet Pansy soon"

Neville sat up, looking down at her, "It really is _real_ between you two isn't it?" he smiled.

She snuggled up to him," oh gods yes, I mean I know I've had crushes and relationships before, but Pansy's like no one I've ever been with. It's scary to think that were 'together' but I just couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. I don't think anyone could match up to the intensity and not to mention her temper" a wicked smile drew across her face. "And she's all mine".

"I'm happy for you", he kissed her forehead, "ok, time to sign, that's one each I believe we owe each other".

After signing they hugged each other good bye and sneaked out of the small broom cupboard, setting out to advance on any unsuspecting pray. Franticly students zoomed past, fighting one another with tongues and roaming hands at almost every turn.

Tonight Hogwarts had become most feral.

...

...

"Look all I'm saying is that I'm ok with this, I just don't want you running off with some cheap tart afterwards".

Draco's eyebrows rose in amusement," Harry, you're all the cheap tart I'll ever need". He ducked a predictable slap to the face and opted for the loving boyfriend approach.

Harry settled in his lover's arms," I know you meant that".

"I know you do dear".

"I hate you", Harry smiled, "bitch!"

Draco kissed his forehead," I wouldn't want it any other way. Besides this is the price you pay dating a Malfoy", he patted his rear with a wink. "Prime pure blood quality, everyone wants a piece".

"So full of shit", Harry's mouth hanging open in disbelief.

But Draco grabbed his hand and pulled the smaller boy away before he could continue. "Come on the meetings started".

Harry and Draco walked hand-in-hand through large double doors and they locked behind them. The Room of Recruitment was packed, almost every sixth and seventh year student was waiting for them. The back wall of the room lined with benches all filled with eager and excited faces. The group, like Hogwarts at present was larger than it had been for an age. The rebuild in the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts had taken the better part of a year and had be completed with the aid of contributing witches and wizards worldwide. The school now back to its former glory was said to be a beacon of international wizarding relationships after the war.

This eventually meant that the new students were met with those returning and the numbers in the school rose dramatically. Of course not all had returned. Those whose family were still loyal to Voldemort, or believed to be were subject to vigorous screening. Still many had turned sides towards the end and fought for the light side earning a new found respect.

Draco stepped into the centre of the room, followed by Hermione. As the two Head students stood, the room fell silent.

"Ready for this Grange...Hermione?" Draco muttered.

"Ready as I'll ever be Mal...Draco". Hermione laughed finding the exchange humours as Draco whose sense of humour had been stretched these days simply gave a curt nod.

"Sixth and Seventh year students of Hogwarts, we are gathered her today..."

"Cut the bull shit Malfoy", Harry heckled his boyfriend with a smile.

Draco lifted his chin, Malfoy pride unfaltering. "Indeed. Well, we all know why we're here, so", he mock-bowed to Harry," let us _cut_ the bullshit".

"What Draco's trying to say", Hermione stepped forward," is that we thank you for waiting and now that we are all ready we firstly need to run through what exactly will be happening, the rules and precautions".

Surprisingly all remained quiet. "Ok", Draco boomed," now the first thing is how this came about...boys". He gestured to one of corners of the room.

Fred and George Weasley came striding forwards. They bowed to the crowd as many applauded and whooped, The Legendary Weasley Twins.

"Thank you, thank you", they both chimed. "Ok, let's get this underway, were here to start this little celebration", Fred smiled.

"That's right dearest, it's simple, The Hogwarts Sex Fest", George opened his arms wide, "Our gift to you. Ourselves and acquaintances…" they both sweepingly gestured from Draco and Hermione, to Harry and Ron and a few others. "Have been setting this up for a few months now".

Fred jumped in," it simply came about as a game me and my brother dearest played when we attended Hogwarts, we would simply try and out-do each other with our 'special activity's' over the course of either a single night, month or year".

"Yes", bounced George," and again is our gift to you, from us strong stallions to you raging hormones on legs. SO, as the night grows short we shall hand you back over to our assistants".

Draco scowled while Hermione accepted two kisses on either cheek. "It's good to see you again", she beamed, her voice only audible for the four," but we'll see you for Christmas yes?"

"Oh no Hermi', were here all night", they both tuned.

"What?"

"Well you didn't think we'd let a thing like this slip us bye did you", George laughed.

"Indeed Hermi', we've invited some guests".

Hermione became flustered," well, of course you can stay, but, you should have said, I'm not sure if there's enough potion".

They both hushed her," we have taken care of ourselves and the others who are coming, now, they're getting restless, go".

They both turned and made to join Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindor's. Hermione and Draco moved back into position.

"Now," commanded Draco," this is a game, to win is simple, become the one to get laid the most. Rules! Each sexual encounter counts as one, threesomes gain more points, anything above a foursome and its back to one point as were classing it as an orgy. There's no cheating, the potion you all drink tonight will have a trace charm that stops false marks. We count with your arm. Simply…finish" He faltered slightly to the delight of Harry who gave him a mock thumbs up. "Then…ere…after have your partner press there wand on your arm and speak their  
name. This will cause a tallying mark to appear on a board that we have magically adjusted and from this we'll find out who won later. If you sleep with the same person more than once that's fine, just make sure you get signed for each one".

When Draco finished he shot Hermione a look of relief. He didn't think it mattered much that he was lying but it was still a tall order to spew it out to the entire crowd. Hermione had made it clear upon the night's conception that no one should win. That the whole event however not to her taste, in her mind was a celebration of youth after many of them had been forced into adulthood by war. The idea that one person should be singled out at the end didn't sit right with any of them and instead they had decide to just make something up.

"Now while this is a game" Hermione continued on after Draco finished, "it's also dangerous. That's why we have these potions, everyone needs one and that's why we asked you to bring five sickles each..."

Hermione was cut across by someone in the crowd for the first time. Zacharias Smith stood. "Why should we pay you, we can cast contraceptive charms ourselves for free", he yawned polishing his nails on his jumper.

Draco's temper flared up and Smith was the perfect target for him to vent at," listen here you shite, she's worked bloody hard making these potions, it's taken a solid month of brewing, and ingredients cost money". He paused and gave Hermione another sideways glance before turning back to the boy, " Not to mention that it will also clear up, cancel out and stop the passing of anything that you might have crawling around down there now sit down and stop being a petty ungrateful slimy little **git** ". Draco stopped to take breath while the Gryffindor's, Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's applauded him with jeers and whistles. Smith however, slunk back into his seat. Draco was one thing but to now the Weasley brothers were all fixing him with a deathly warning.

Hermione smiled at Draco for his defence of her. "Well, now that we have that sorted there's one more serious issue, firstly, **no means no**. Tonight may mean open sex but if you take advantage then we have our own version of security". Crab and Goyle stood up, along with Ron. Ron was so tall now that even the two giant Slytherin's didn't match him. "It's also worth noting that there are a few people who aren't interested in what's going on tonight and they'll be shown no prejudice for opting out. You'll all remember that this means that the House Common rooms and dormitory's are out of bounds until you decide to go to bed".

Draco spoke," As Hermione has just stated, this is open sex, we all know many of us are in relationships, and that's fine," he glanced at Harry who smiled. "But if you do this, you can't go hexing your boyfriend just because there sleeping with your friend or enemy", this time he really did lock eyes with Harry. "Remember tonight is about fun and everyone here has chosen to be a part of it so when tomorrow comes leave what happens tonight in the past because I'm damn sure not being held responsible for any break-ups".

Hermione again," As Draco mentioned we have a potion ready for each of you. They were very hard to make and are a concentration of many things". She blushed before continuing, "Firstly there a contraception potion, they will as Draco mentioned stop the passing of any diseases. They also have a strong cleaning potion mixed in that will…erm…they will…after…" Hermione looked at Draco pleadingly but he was enjoying this too much.

"Go on", he mouthed silently.

" **Well**!" she snapped back at the room. Many of the faces in the crowed also enjoying the head girl blushing, "It will…err"

" **It'll clean your dirty rats nest out after a good session** ", Ron shouted through cupped hands to an eruption of laughter.

Hermione looked disgusted, Draco too looked mortified. She glared at Ron but it didn't last, with the heat off herself and everyone still laughing she smiled at him in thanks.

Mock thumbs up returned from both Harry and Ron this time.

"Now our final problematic stage is the professors. As we know, we had our celebratory dance last month, which went down…", again she blushed. Ron smiled at her and gave a wink. The school Ball for six and seventh years had ended spectacularly for her. "Yes…it went down well", she was a little distant as she said the last before snapping back into the room. "We also know tonight is the juniors Ball so they'll all be there, but to make sure we have them busy we have some people we'd like to introduce". She made a small cough and three boys and a girl came smiling mischievously towards her and Draco.

Harry smiled at Draco, remembering the night he'd told his lover the tales of his farther and his three friends. These four now walking to the centre of the room had proven themselves worthy of the passing flame. Each bowed as the passed the Weasley twins who in turn motioned them on with a royal wave. What proved them more so was the fact that they were all from a different house. A Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. All house prejudice aside, simple friends brought together for the love for mayhem and chaos. "For many years our school has seen its share of kings", boomed Draco," from four friends who's mark on Hogwarts laid the foundations for the Weasley Double". Again the twins waved on regally. "And now to these four who grace us daily with rule breaking and carnage. And thanks to these four, you'll all be lucky tonight".

...

With the evening growing darker around the grounds all within Hogwarts came to be at peace. The young students were excitedly awaiting their big night. Pulling on their robes and giggling with each other over who they might get to dance with. To the school professors the evening was shaping up to be a pleasant one, a simple Ball that they too could enjoy together with little need to worry.

All except for Fitch. He had just been searching the Great Hall for anything unsavoury when finally he'd found it. A big basket filled with dung pellets, itching powder, owl droppings and Merlin knows what else. All set ready to go off during the festivity and shower everyone in sh-

He was delighted, if he could prove it was _them_ then, detentions, or maybe even expulsion. The thought made him giddy. Filch silently laughed himself senseless, alone in the Hall, delighted to have caught _those four's_ little prank. _Those four_ small heads popped round the main doors, giggling as they watched on.

"You have to admire him don't you", said the Gryffindor girl.

"Yeah, he really is the most gullible prat", the Hufflepuff whispered

"Do you think he told Headmistress McGonagall about the decoy", smirked the Ravenclaw.

"Of course", smiled the Slytherin," she'll have every Hogwarts professors in here tonight, and Filch trailing us; he's screwed if he thinks he's smarter than us".

"Come on, we've got to tell Malfoy that were ready", whispered the Gryffindor.

...

"Nine O'clock", observed Ron.

"Yes, we should be moving on soon", Hermione's voice was timid and distant.

"Ok then, let's go", Ron chimed with a smile.

He hadn't made it to the door before his arm was yanked back. As he spun round, Hermione pinning his back against the wall. " **Promise** ", she growled.

"What?"

"Promise", she growled again, although this time her voice wavered as she looked into his eyes. "Promise me you won't leave me, promise me that however much you get tonight. Merlin, even if you do half the school, promise that it's me you wake up with tomorrow".

Ron's eyebrows lowered from there raised state as he growled in turn, spinning her round and pinning her to the wall. "You bloody prat", he smiled into her ear," what, you think I'm gonna' get one piece of skirt too many and leave you. Hermione your one of the ones organising tonight, you helped come up with it".

"I know", she moaned desperately," I know but, but, I don't want to lose you".

"Hermi'", he sighed, rubbing his nose against her cheek, "we've been threw more, we've survived worse and were going to keep going until were both six feet under".

"No your right, I'm sorry, I just got scared".

"Hermi' just say no, say it now and we don't go tonight. We'll get back in bed and stay there all night, you mean more to me than some bloody Sex Fest".

"No Ron, were doing this, let's just get going before I change my mind".

With a couple of kisses, they both left. Ron moved out to his left, under the cover of a black cloak, Hermione to her right wearing her dark scarlet one. They both moved to their meeting points. Everyone was to meet up somewhere in the castle with their Dorm mates. Ron moved silently through the seemingly empty castle to one of the corridors on the fourth floor to meet Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean.

...

"Oh look dearest, it's an ickle ferret and the green goons", smiled George.

"Quite right brother dearest", Fred politely answered before patting Draco on the shoulder," how's it hanging mate".

"Little to the left", Draco smirked as the rest of the small group of Slytherin's laughed, "why are you here anyway, shouldn't you be with your lot".

"Our guests, are waiting", he gave a whistle and the small group popped their heads round the corner. Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood and Lee Jordan to name a few.

"Yes well..." Draco began to drawl before hearing footsteps," quick, in here". They all shuffled inside a classroom, the Twins gang rushing behind them. They waited in silence for a few minutes before there were five small knocks on the door. Draco crept over to the door and spoke. "Password?"

There was a rustling behind the door of many eager footsteps. "Malfoy, don't be a prick, just let us in will you".

" **Password!** ", he snarled again.

"Oh for Marlins' sake...who knows the idiots password", the small voice asked.

"Oh I don't know, but its Malfoy so probably something cloak and dagger".

"Is it Password?" came another voice and then laughter.

"Probably Harry's juicy arse".

"Harry's lace knickers?" more laughter.

" **Oh for Merlin's sake** ", Draco snarled wrenching the door open as the young Marauders stepped inside.

"Honestly Malfoy, you really are an anal bastard", said the young Slytherin.," besides, what if we were teachers, it wouldn't matter how many secret codes you can think of, they'd have still known you were in here".

"I was ready to Confund you should you not have the password", his eyes glazed dreamily, " I suppose that means I still could, you sweet smart arse little child". Falling out of his musings he began rubbing his temples with the palms of his hands. "Ok, status?"

"Yes drill Sergeant", said the young lady Gryffindor with a mock salute. "Well we set the decoy, Filch nearly shot his load finding that, the streamer explosion is ready, once it goes off everyone will hear it and know its time, but the teachers will just think it's a playful something or other".

"Good", Draco nodded," be off with you then", he shook his hands as if to shoo them away.

"Why can't we stay", protested every one of them.

"Because you're not nearly of age for such things, now, go".

But the Hufflepuff had other ideas. Katie gave a little scream as he squeezed her arse with a wink. "What about you sweet cheeks, fancy a tumble?"

Katie choked on a mixture of amusement and shock caused by such cockiness. "I think I'm a little old for you, thanks sweaty but maybe in a couple years", she laughed. And with a few last protests the young Marauders were gone.

...

"What are you doing here", Ron's voice only loud enough for the hooded figure approaching.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, same bloody reason your here, git". Harry smirked.

Sniggering, Ron ushered Harry closer and they huddled together. "I just thought you'd be hours yet, something along the lines of warning Malfoy to be around when you get in bed tonight". Harry tilted his head and frowned at Ron," ok, ok, so that was Hermione, but you can't tell me you two haven't had words tonight".

"No, not really", Harry sighed with a pathetic shrug of his shoulder, "Well maybe a couple of rounds before but is it so wrong that I'm worried, what can you do".

Ron gave him a smile and gave his shoulder a squeeze, "Harry, you're a prat. Get yourself of your head, quit over thinking and enjoy yourself. The ferret will be right where he always is come morning, all over you".

He didn't mind hearing his best mate calling his boyfriend. The fact that their relationship had been outed and that it was serious was dangerously confusing enough now that Draco was mixing with his friends. It was an entirely strange situation and had taken a long time for people to accept Malfoy. It never broke out into fighting or tip over from casual name calling to heated aggression so it was harmless enough in his eyes. Seeing Ron and Draco still going at it with each other was actually a bit of a help, it was always a welcome sign that the world hadn't gone completely mad.

Harry felt better talking to Ron and soon the subjects changed to Quidditch. They continued for a good few minutes when their ears pricked.

"I like the way you're hair looks tonight".

Harry and Ron both spun round and gave Neville an odd look.

"Bugger off you two", Neville whispered with a chuckle and gestured over his shoulder. The three clumped together and looked on in shock as Seamus began to stroke Dean's hair.

Harry's jaw dropping, he gave Ron a small elbow to the ribs. "Ron, what exactly did Hermione put in that potion?"

Ron had to sober from his silent fit of giggling and wipe his eyes. He gestured for them to come closer and they huddled up. "She said, oh gods I forget the name but she says it's kind of like the effects of a muggle drugs or something. Not like I'm going to understand what she's on about, anyway apparently it's harmless but the effects can be overpowering from person to person". He glanced over to Dean and Seamus then back to the boys. "It's something about leaving all your inhibitions behind, thinking outside the box….".

Neville piped up, "like it frees your mind from what you might normally think is wrong, no boundaries or rules?"

"Yeah that's it, she's smart is my lass, there's a bunch other stuff in there too".

"Like what", Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Like stamina potions for one. I mean come on were young but bloody hell. Hours at it with Merlin knows how many girls".

Harry was about to applaud her on that one when Neville cut across again. "Or boys", he added a wink.

"Well aren't you full of surprises", Harry sniggered.

...

And so it began. The great junior Ball. A celebration that highlighted the joys of having back there school. A school that was very nearly lost forever. The Ball was to be night to remember all those who were lost in the war, to celebrate their lives instead of mourning their deaths. But as a huge explosion was sounded from the Great Hall, all those who were lost, were now looking down from high above to the elder students in amusement.

Throughout the corridors screams rang out from students and professors alike, only to be replaced by laughter as they were covered in streamers and confetti. A different story to the one being told elsewhere in the castle.

Chaos had erupted around Hogwarts. From the party in the Great Hall now bellowing into full swing, to the classrooms and stairways as students hurtled along.

Every waiting sixth and seventh year bustled past each other. All keeping to the shadows. All hurrying along with friends. It took a certain amount of time before they began to separate and spread out on their own, mostly, some still deciding there was safety in numbers. In the same fashion it took time for people to actually get down to the task at hand. Most were nervous and unsure as to how they would actually get down to the deed. One sixth year girl gripped a seventh year boy and pulled him into a long snog, eventually moving to a class room where passers-by soon got the point and it spread round like wild fire.

...

Ron had split up from his dorm mates. For a short time he wandered aimlessly around the same long corridor. He felt unsure as to what he was actually doing, he knew _what_ he was doing but since his talk with Hermione he wasn't feeling as confident anymore. He was circling the same corridors in the hope it would remain quiet and deserted. He had a free pass from his relationship for one night but it didn't feel as exciting as he thought it would, it was hollow.

However as he wandered out of his corridor no longer paying attention, Ron felt a hand grip his arm and he was pulled off to the side.

"What the fu…" he called out as he was yanked into a bathroom.

It wasn't dark inside but he still couldn't see anything. He was being pressed into a wall, lips crushing up against his own while hands molested every inch of his body they could reach. A haze of blonde hair still clouding his vision while all along his eyes remained wide with shock.

His musing over the morals of the night were quickly flung out of the window when as his arms snaked around the young girl and pulled her closer. Ron relaxed into her as his tongue found hers and he began to suck her bottom lip.

"I always thought you'd taste like butter scotch pudding".

Ron knew the voice only too well however he'd never heard Luna sounding so wild and dangerous. The dreamy wistful sound of her was still there but a hunger he'd never seen in her was visible as she moaned against his lips.

"She's had her claws in you for too long", she growled softly as reached up on the tips of her toes to suck the skin on his neck.

"Luna, what the bloody hell's getting into you", He managed.

She paused and pulled back, in an instant her face relaxed into her usual mellow smile, "You Ronald, you're getting into me". And just like that she formed back into a lion tearing into him with her teeth.

Ron became instantly aware that his brain, which had been knocked into standby mode by the onslaught, had rebooted and had already sent out messages to his cock. He was iron hard and throbbing, his heart pounding in his chest as a lust filled mist descended over him. Luna had been a high mark on his mental list when it came to girls he'd skip a meal for an hour with. Her body was slight, a petit waist with little much else going on. She was simple and especially pretty and it drove him wild. His hands roaming lower he gripped her arse to find it firm and instantly appetising. She fit in the palms of his hands and without realising he was raising her off the floor, gripping her tighter, making her his.

"I've wanted you for so long", she panted heavily into his ear as she nibbled the lobe.

She began licking savage long strokes up his neck to his chin, a strange sensation but as his cock ached he wouldn't argue he was clearly loving it. It was different to what he was used to, she was different. It was _dirty_ , she was dirty and again he loved it. Knowing he wasn't going to get any complaints he defaulted to his own dirty urges as _that_ arse stuck in his head on re-play.

Lowering her back to the floor his hands guided her to turn and face the wall. Standing over her from behind he bit and nibbled his way from her ear to her shoulder. One swift move and her top was elevated over her head. The biting continued descending until his tongue took over and licked a line down her spine. Now on his knee's he reached her rear and peeled off her leggings at a pace dictated by his own perversions. Now completely naked, leaning flat against the wall Luna's breathing was savage and wanting. She moaned desperately as he bit into her arse and licked trails across her cheeks. It continued for a time, biting, licking, kissing, and repeating. She was completely wet and on the verge of begging him when her eyes widened.

" **Oh yes** …" her eyes rolled as Ron's tongue pressed against her hole. His rough cheeks pressed hard against the soft skin of her own. The tongue licked and prodded eagerly and she had never felt anything like it. The sensation was so new and astonishingly good it made her burn with pleasure. She lost all sense of time until he pulled her back a little but pushed her forward more, bending her over further and that tongue-

" **Oh** … **wow** "

Ron's mouth was now engulfing her, his tongue fully inside her pussy and her moans quickly raised into screams.

...

"For Merlin's sake, how tight are you!" growled Ernie Macmillan.

"Oh I am sorry", Su Li breathed sarcastically," please do remind me next time we have a night like this to lube myself up for you".

"Oh do shut up Su", he laughed before his voice went quiet," I meant it as a joke, lord I'm nervous. You know...you don't have to do this".

"Yeah well, you're easy on the eyes and... **argh** , bloody hell Ern, watch what you're doing".

"Sorry Su, it is rather dark".

"Oh good lord, how many times will you lads blame it on the lack of light tonight", she slipped her tongue in and out of his ear, "relax".

...

"So, how are things", smiled Parvati.

"Fine thank you", grunted Zacharias.

"Well things are ok up in Gryffindor, actually things have never been quite as good as they have been recently", her words a blur, her mouth working away like no tomorrow. "Oh well I suppose there was that argument between Hermione and Ron, you know Ron, he's the one who nearly tore you apart before. You know, the red head with all the fit brothers, mind you I suppose everyone knows the Weasley's. In fact, I wouldn't mind finding him tonight, or one of the twins, I hear the twins are amazing in bed, well I suppose you don't need a bed what with all the places people are having sex tonight". She gave a shrill, manic laugh before ploughing on, again. "Well, anyway they were arguing for about an hour the other night, mind you the amount of groaning we could all hear it seems he made up with her. Speaking of groaning, what about Draco and Harry, gods I nearly died when I saw them snogging for the first time, I think it's sweet, not to mention hot, well it must be, to hear them two at night, gods I'd like a go with them too.

" **For crying out loud Parvati** ", Zac shouted," Would you give it a rest for five fucking minuets".

Turning a little red she whispered a sorry to him while he continued to thrust into her.

...

"I can't see anyone around, this is bad, it's been ages and we've barely even had a nibble", Seamus' voice croaked with desperation.

"Don't Seam's, I don't think I can last much longer and you're not helping", Deans voice sounded positively gagging. Sat in the open air, breezy but warm and welcoming tonight. They had been skulking around one of the towers for quite some time.

"Well sorry for fucking voicing my opinion but if you haven't noticed, there are no girls here".

"I did my best".

"Your best", scoffed Seamus, "every ten minutes, I say move, you say no, and we do it all again, well bollocks to this Dean, I'm sick of wankers cramp, I want to get laid and listening to you isn't helping".

"Seam's please mate, I honestly heard those sixth year girls saying they were coming up here, please, just another ten minutes".

"God's your hot when you piss me off", Seamus huffed.

"Thanks", Dean smiled before doing a double take," wait, what did you say?"

"What? I said you piss me off".

"Oh, ok, well I'm your best mate so I guess it's my right for putting up with you, you gorgeous Irish prick".

"Huh?"

"Nothing".

...

"Bloody hell Luna, Merlin almighty!" Ron grunted as she slid down on him again. Taking in all of him as she moaned and growled fiercely.

Ron had slumped on the floor leaning against the wall, Luna repeatedly grinding down against him. Sweat now dripping off both or their foreheads as they pressed together. His fingers digging into her arse as he pulled her down into his thrusts, her fingers coiled into his hair as she crashed herself onto him. It was hard, fast and completely thrilling. Ron's thighs were fit to explode under the pressure of the violent friction they were creating together.

"Ron, Ron, Ron", she repeated his name over and her legs shook heavily until she let out a thrilling scream into his neck. The power and tightness she created around his cock made him come so hard his stomach hurt and his eye blurred. The two collapsed against each other, completely and utterly exhausted.

Ron barely had time to take in the euphoria of his high before Luna let out a shrill scream of delight and she tensed before going limp again. A huge grin barely visible under the mass of matted blonde hair.

"I've never come like that before, never in my wildest fantasies", her usual voice was back but Ron enjoyed hearing it laced with an incredibly alluring husky tone.

"Neither have I", he breathed honestly before lifting his head again," But don't let Hermione know I said that!"

...

" **Draco** ", Harry screamed as a rush flooded his body. He gripped the ends of the table as he was pounded from behind.

"Harry, you know I love you for being the greatest Seeker I've ever had but if you keep screaming that name while I'm shaggin' you then I'm gonna stop", Woods smiled with a laugh through the grunting.

"So...sorry, Ollie", Panted Harry," it's been a while since, erm yes, since anyone else".

"Quite all right Harry".

...

"Oh Ernie", Su moaned softly, the surprise she felt by how gentle he was being was overwhelming. The slow and loving approach wasn't something she went for usually or at least had poor experiences with.

"Su", he whispered her name in her ear.

"Fuck me Ernie, this is intense", the surprise built, this wasn't what she'd expected from him. Awkward fumbling, shy and lacking this certainly wasn't. He was being unbelievably deliberate and accurate in his movements and it was hitting her in all the right ways.

"Su, Su, oh yes, wrap your legs around me…NO, not my head you tit".

"Sorry", she giggled," I…wow…I can't concentrate", she laughed again.

"Can we do this again", he asked quietly, his voice timid.

"Of course, as many times as you can keep going. Fuck the game I want to hold on to this feeling".

"No I meant do this another time, I like you, you know ".

She blushed deeply, answering with a tender kiss.

...

Neville and Ginny gave each other one last hug as they parted.

"Dung-rag".

"Indeed", said a portrait and allowed him passage.

Neville flung himself along the small corridor, his breathing sharp as he hurtled down. Everything about the night so far had built him up so high he felt like a champion of the school. It felt amazing to be the sought after and popular. He blindly continued on not paying any attention as he ran down the hidden passage.

" **Argh** ", he shouted as he tripped and slid along the floor with a crash.

" _Lumos_ ", someone whispered," who the hell was that", the voice said louder," Long…Longbottom is that you?"

"Yes it bloody well is Malfoy, what in the name of sodomy are you doing skulking in here for", brushing himself off as he stood he smirked. "Sorry, dim question. I guess skulking's sort of your _thing_ isn't it. Why exactly are you in here when the half of Hogwarts has gone cock and tit mad", cocking an eyebrow.

"Just waiting for someone to fall into my lap", Draco sneered with a wink.

"Ell's Bells Draco, think on mate, there's no way I'm doing you".

Draco smiled with a sinister gleam in his eye," who said you'd do me?"

"Draco!" Neville yelped. He hated himself the moment it escaped his lips. He liked to show his control and confidence whenever he had to be around the boy who had tormented him in his youth. But now Draco was a ' _friend'_ at least by proxy. His relationship with Harry had given him a free pass with all the Gryffindor's. It was an untrusting pass from most but Draco made the effort at least, for Harry. This hadn't stopped Harry asking Neville in private if he was ok with the situation and to his own surprise he was. Draco did seem a different shade of his former self, it helped that Neville had changed allot too over the years. But sex? With Draco Malfoy? A boy? He'd never admitted to anyone the boy had occasionally visited his sexual day dreams in later years. He was against all his protests, hot.

"Draco we may be civil for the sake of Harry but were not friends".

"True, but you've grown into a very good looking young man and not to mention the reputation you've built. Besides, when are we going to get another opportunity to thrash out the past so…vigorously?"

Neville groaned, "Oh why fight it". He made up the distance between them and pulled Draco into a kiss. It was rough and punishing for both of them until they relaxed and their tongues began caressing each other's lipsas their hands floated over each other's bodies.

...

They sat for a further ten minutes, the only sound that could be heard was that of the wind blowing gently past and the soft humming of the music, the Great Hall wasn't too far away from where they sat.

"Right, that's it, I'm off", Seamus pushed himself up from off the ground, quickly followed by Dean.

"Wait, please Seam's, just a few more minutes", he grabbed Seamus' arm and pulled him round to face him. The force with which he did this a little too hard and Seamus tripped into Deans arms.

Seamus looked around, this felt like a very awkward position to be in. "Erm, you can let go now Dean", he uttered, wide eyed, his voice mirroring his confusion as a strange arousal began to build.

Dean too looked startled. "Yes I should shouldn't I?" he whispered to himself if anyone, "wouldn't want you getting any wrong ideas", still clinging onto his friend.

Seamus pulled his head back with a snap," what the bloody hell's got into you, wake up you great prick".

Dean shook his head," what? What the hell are you on about Seam's, I was just saying we should wait around a little longer for the girls to show up". But his eyes here glazing over a little as he stared at Seamus, his fingers slipping down the boy's arms gently.

Seamus was now feeling a little off himself, he too was looking a little drowsy and a simpering smile stretched across his features as he looked up into Dean's eyes. His hands caressing his arms sent shivers down his spine. Automatically he leaned in closer. "Not sure I'm too bothered about moving off right now".

"Seamus, you know, I love your accent", no longer thinking and just going with the amazingly warm feeling of having Seamus in his arms.

"Thanks, it's my mam in me".

Dean recoiled a little," and you're really good at saying the wrong thing at the right time".

"Ar well that would be me Dah".

...

Parvati had been very quiet for a long time while Zacharias continued with his very long and uneventful thrusting. Again and again, on and on.

"Bit of effort wouldn't go a miss Parvati".

Parvati scowled with rage. Neville, Ron, Harry, Draco, Ginny even Colin Creevey. All the people she'd done something with tonight could have been utterly useless and it wouldn't have been an issue at all. She might have even done something to help the encounter and give them a hand or a pointer as to where they were going wrong. If she was honest Colin was a riot, he didn't have a clue what to do, yet they both enjoyed her turning him into a man and it had been the highlight of her night so far. But Zacharias bloody Smith had to be one of the most obnoxious little shits she'd ever encountered and she was ready to give him a wand up the arse just for shits and giggles.

"Whatever you say your lordship", she scowled and gave a clumsy couple of thrusts into his hips. Then he began to pant and his face was filled with an odd look of tense concentration. He was coming, she knew it, thank Merlin this could be over soon.

" **Arghhhh** ", he shouted out in pain pulling himself off her.

"For Merlin's sake Zac what's wrong now!"

"Argh...cramp…cramp…I've got cramp in my fucking foot".

Parvati couldn't control it, it was too much to bear. He was jumping up and down on the spot, trying to stamp out the cramp, completely starker's, tackle bouncing up and down with him and she died. Rolling around on the floor laughing it took a few minutes time for her to compose herself. Still in a fit of giggles she pulled on her knickers and smoothed out her skirt. It wasn't worth being signed, but it was worth the laugh she thought as she slipped out of the room.

"Parvati, isn't it?" said a voice as soon as she stepped out.

"Lee, is that you".

"Yeah it is, fancy a jump?"

"Lee Jordan I'd love one".

...

"Over here", Parkinson whispered softly. Before she had time to think she was set upon by a whirlwind of red hair and glossy lips as Ginny took her mouth.

"Where the hell have you been all night", Ginny groaned desperately.

"Oh I just got caught up with your brother, Ronald".

Ginny blinked. "What…my…you…when?"

"About ten minutes ago".

" **You bitch** ". Ginny let fly one hell of a right hand which Pansy caught with her own hand an inch away from her beautiful face.

"Now see here", Pansy snarled. She griped Ginny's shoulders and forced down to the floor. Their faces so close. "What did I say to you this morning", she ignored Ginny's whimpers. "I told you I didn't want to go through with this unless we were both on the same page, I didn't want to go running around school getting my knickers caught up in some little shit's teeth because the only little shit I wanted tonight was you, you petulant pouting little hussy. But we agreed we'd do this".

Ginny's eyes glistened pure gold as tears began to well up. "I'm…I'm sorry", her voice nothing but a sodden whisper. "I love you".

"And I fucking hate you", Pansy spat. "Come here", she pulled Ginny over onto a near soft, thick rug. Settling herself in between her legs, her arms snaking around the red heads. "I love you too you clown, but try to slap me again and I'll hex your tits to the size of tea coasters".

Ginny gave a soft whimper of a laugh," no…no you wouldn't, you love them too much".

"Maybe", Pansy hushed in her ear, soothing her for some time.

When that time had passed, Ginny cupped Pansy's face in her hands. Looking up and down she was always breathless. Pansy always looked like a goddess. A little taller than Ginny and likewise, her breasts slightly bigger, her arse something Ginny could only drool over in her dreams. Ginny loved the way Pansy's skin, so pale, soothed her very soul whenever she came into contact with it.

They didn't rush to strip each other down to nothing. Pansy's body would always snake its way around Ginny's. Ginny would always flicker between the edges of comfort and anxiety in her girlfriends arms, waiting for what always came. They smoothed their lips along each other's as their tongues slipped in and out of their mouths. Ginny's lips constantly releasing hisses of pleasure as Pansy's free hand teased her nipples through her shirt.

Pansy began to lick along Ginny's throat, sucking the skin lightly and biting her way down. Ginny reviled in running her fingers through Pansy's jet black hair. Slowly they pulled off each other's tee-shirts. Their fingers floating over the skin now on display as Pansy began pulling up her skirt, Ginny unbuttoning her lovers' jeans.

Soon, they were writhing around over each other as there naked skin burned with a sensitivity that only they could provide to one another. Pansy's tongue now licking behind Ginny's ear, the skin on her arms pricked with Ginny's moans and all of her senses began to merge together. Her tongue darted and flickered, snake like all the way down Ginny's stomach, Slytherin in every way. Only stopping to lightly skim Ginny's nipples, the slightest of touches and she flexed under her riding the pleasure. She pinched Ginny's nipple hard with finger and thumb, pulling and twisting, sucking the other with her full lips. Ginny's thighs pushing up between Pansy's legs, rubbing eagerly against her wet lips below. She moaned out, leaning back up into Ginny's ear, lightly blowing, biting and then that tongue again dipped inside. Her tongue now driving back down her body as she shifted lower dipped into her naval until she reached the one place Ginny had been silently begging her to go. Finally veering out of Ginny's sight.

Ginny erupted into a whale of sound and movement as her eyelids flickered and toes curled. Her pussy being tormented by, again said tongue.

...

"Lee".

"Yes?"

"That's my arse".

"I brought lube".

"Then carry on boy, carry on", laughed Parvati.

...

"Oh bloody Merlin's kickers!" gasped Neville. His hands snatching at the floor and finding nothing to grasp onto until they found Draco.

"Argh, jeez Neville, loosen the death lock", breathed Draco as finally Neville's hands loosened from around his neck.

" **Oh Merlin** ", Neville's voice cracking, "this burning better stop before I pass out".

"My head will fall off if you don't stop strangling me," moaned Draco.

"Oh gods Mal-fucking-foy".

Draco smiled against Neville's lips," I take it the pains gone then".

"I don't know, you just touched…oh something just…I don't know but that's amazing…get your arse in gear and fuck me harder".

"At your command".

Neville only had to feel the brush of Draco's tongue hit one of hid nipples and it was enough.

"Oh gods that's warm", Draco breathed as Neville came onto Draco's stomach.

"Oh wow…" Neville breathed feeling Draco cum inside him

"That's never happened to me before".

"I should be charging", laughed Draco.

"It certainly hit the spot", Neville too broke into laughter.

...

Oliver took a greedy kiss from Harry after pulling up his pants. "See you around Harry".

"Bye Ollie", he breathed softly.

Only moments after Oliver left the door snapped back open.

"Harry... **Party!** "

"What the hell are you lot doing", Harry's eyebrows nearly resting in his hair.

Fred looked to George with a smile, then to Angelina, Alicia, Katie then down at the many bottles of mead wine and fire whiskey he was carrying and finally back to Harry. Obviously there had been more as they all cheered sounding not a little drunk. "I echo my brother... **Sex Party** ".

"An Orgy", gawped Harry.

"Harry come on", laughed Alicia," what's tonight about if it's not about letting go, kicking back, trying new things and getting shit faced on fire whiskey".

Harry finally smiled like a Cheshire cat," ok then, get in here and lock the bloody door; I'm not shearing my guests".

...

"Goyle, Crabbe, have you ever done this before", asked Padma.

"If we said we had would you believe us anyway", muttered Goyle from Padma's lips.

"Well, I", Padma couldn't quite answer that one.

"Exactly", Goyle answered for her," and call me Greg".

"N' me Vince", piped up Crabbe while he fumbled with Susan Bones' bra.

"Suppose there's no need in asking you two the same question", Greg sniggered as the girls looked at each other in shock before joining in the laughter.

"That's right", laughed Vince in a singsong voice.

"Now", smiled Greg," I think it's time me and Vince put you two to work".

...

Fred sat with Harry on his lap, a finger protruding into his usually tight little arse. Their mouths entangled in a tongue twisting kiss. "Hmmm", he murmured into Harry's ear," I always thought you had a nice arse and those eyes, severely hot".

"Your drunk", smiled Harry, wrapping his arms around him," Now do you want to take me or what".

"If I could do a 'what' then I would but you'll do". He lay back onto a desk and moved Harry over him. Pulling him into gentle kisses as he guided his cock into Harry's ready arse. He took the gentle approach, feeling Harry slide slowly down on him. He licked his lips and smiled up as Harry arched back. While Fred held him firm he smiled outwardly embracing the world as it spun around him. Moaning out and calling for more.

George began to growl as he thrust his aching shaft into Katie, kissing her back as he pressed her into the table. She moaned out and screeched for more. Only happy to comply he took her hand and led her to sit across his lap, her full breasts pressing into his chest. She squeezed his nipples and pinched at his light sprinkle of copper hair over his well-developed front. He hissed with a smile as he rocked with her slowly.

Harry smiled over at Alicia and pointed a lazy finger at her then gestured for her to, 'come hither'. She did, laughing happily with a bottle of fire whisky. He leaned up, Fred still thrusting into him, and kissed her deeply, massaging her tongue with his.

"Kinky", she smiled into the kiss and pulled away to pour some of her drink into his mouth. She climbed the table and crawled to Fred. Nibbling his ear she whispered," I want in". She threw a leg over and sat up, calling out her praise as Fred's tongue lashed at her clit. Harry meanwhile grinding up and down onto Fred, leaned forward and gained entry into Alicia's mouth again, biting her lower lip.

Angelina, on her knee's as George's fingers swirled around inside her had her tongue firmly in Katie's mouth. Sucking her tongue she twisted her nipples with one hand and her own nipple with her other.

...

"Who's there, I can hear you", Hermione spoke out loud, yet her fear shone through in the darkness.

"I said I'd find you".

"Oh Ron, thank god you're here, I thought you were a teacher".

"Would a teacher do this", he gripped her waist, pulling her in for a long kiss. His tongue slithering over hers as he suckled her lip.

Pulling away with a moan she cupped his face in her hands. "Ron, I want you, **now** ".

With a growl he pushed her into the wall. Lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He quickly lifted her skirt, slipping his fingers inside her, smiling at her lack of pants. She groaned even louder as she fumbled with the clasp on his jeans, it didn't help that he was so hard; he took up far too much room in those jeans. Biting and sucking at the flesh on her neck she guided him to her and slid down as he slowly pushed up.

The pain he caused wasn't as prominent tonight but it was still there. The shock of him entering her, however slow, however many times they'd done this. He filled her completely and then some. The pain leaving instantly as a flood of shuddering and a whirl of blood rushed her cheeks as she came instantly. It was powerful and she buried her head in his neck as she called out. She wasn't done though she always rode a wave of orgasms when they made love.

There panting grew quieter as they muffled each other's moans with a kiss. "Fuck me Hermione, I've wanted you all night…you drive me mental", his words muffled against her neck and he could feel her turning a deep red.

"I…love you".

"Love you too".

She kissed him deeply, growing more savage as she did. Her nails digging into his back as he ground her into the wall. She lost all feeling again and again in her legs as she rode yet more orgasms out like great waves feeling a big one welling inside her.

" **Oh** go on Ron, faster, fucking give it to me!" she managed to gasp.

"Bloody hell", his eyebrows rose, "bloody keen tonight".

" **Ron**!"

He pounded into her relentlessly, never really getting to have this much freedom with her body he gladly gave her what she begged for.

"Oww to hell with this". With one great heave, he lifted her. His hands holding her arse, her back against the wall, her legs now hanging over his shoulder.

He pushed into her once, fully, entering her and filing her like he never had. She let out a scream as she was overwhelmed, coming over and over.

" **Merlin** quit screaming down my bloody ear will you".

Her legs shook even more violently as she came one last time, her screaming didn't stop but she managed to find her voice. "Christ Ron, just enjoy it, or bloody well come will you".

Ron laughed as he slid out of her, unfinished, but she didn't know that. It wasn't that she was no good, just not doing it for him tonight, any other night and she was all he'd ever need, just not tonight. Even Ron himself knew that he was thick skinned, thick headed and well, thick, but he wasn't thick enough to let her know and hurt her feelings.

Kissing her deeply once she was back on the ground he smiled," that was amazing".

"I know, I think I just went blind", she kissed him again and gripped him tightly not trusting her legs yet.

"Then let me help you with that", came a long, drawling voice. Not Ron.

The lights burst into flame and through the haze came the long, slender figure of.

"Malfoy", Ron growled

"Hello sweetheart", Draco aimed the comment at Ron with a smirk.

Hermione flushed," erm, Draco, how long have you been there".

His twisted smile shone brightly. "Oh long enough", he laughed heartedly as Ron's face burned. "I mean Hermione, fucking give it to me? You've gone up in my estimation's".

After a few moments they all broke into laughter, even Ron couldn't deny Malfoy had wit. Ron's voice broke through the laughter. "Why are you here?"

"To have a ride on the Hermione-go-round", Draco stated so matter-of-factly.

"You can piss right off", Ron snorted, and to his relief even Hermione didn't seemed too pleased with the idea. "We may be friends enough for you to sleep with my best friend but that doesn't mean my girlfriend too".

"I'm afraid it's not your choice Weasley, its Hermione's".

"She doesn't want to", Ron snarled, to his relief again, Hermione gave a shake of her head in answer.

"Oh come on you two", Draco gave them puppy eyes," I know, you let me do her, then afterwards I'll let you do me".

Ron yelped, "Sod off". But to his amazement Hermione moaned, not in protest, but in a wishful thinking kind of way. "You must be joking", Ron turned to her," you can't honestly be getting turned on by that idea".

Hermione smiled deviously," well...maybe".

"Oh gods", Ron gulped.

And before Ron could argue Hermione stepped forward," deal, you do me, then Ron does you while I watch".

"What, no", more amazingly it was Draco this time," no it was a joke, anyway Harry would kill me".

"Tuff", smiled Hermione.

"Ok listen", Draco said now walking over to her and opening the floor for debate," I do you…and, and I give him a hand job and you watch, how's that".

Hermione pondered it herself, "No, you can do me…for no less than a blowjob to Ron".

"Hmm, I won't go that far unless you give me your bum hole", Draco finished with a wink.

"HA!" this time it was Ron, breaking his silence, "barking up the wrong tree there ferret, I've been trying to get up there for a long time with no look".

"I can see why", Draco eyed Ron's cock with a smile as Ron blushed and pulled his pants quickly back on.

"Enough of this", Hermione dismissed, "you can have sex with me conventionally, if you blow Ronald, final off".

"Do I not get a say in this?" Ron sparked up again.

" **No**!" both Draco and Hermione chimed.

After a moment's thought Draco bowed his head in acceptance, "very well, deal".

Ron sighed," oh what the hell, in for a penny in for a pound", he shrugged before looking confused," wait, that's muggle, ok, in for a Knut in for a Gallion".

"Ok, let's get started, I'm meeting Harry later", Draco called happily.

It wasn't clear at first but Ron noticed Draco was standing a little oddly, pained almost. "Fucks wrong with you?" Ron said.

"I think I just got Weasly'ed", laughed Draco.

" **What**?"

"Your brothers Ron, there quite…big, and when the two of them gang up there quite, over powering", Draco's smile still etched wickedly on his face.

"There not gay".

"Merlin Ron, there not gay and don't have to be, they might not even be Bi, either way, they've both had me not a half hour ago. Something called a spit roast, you should try it", now Draco really did smile as Ron flushed.

And with that, Draco gave Hermione a little bow and escorted her to a nearby table as Ron stood there, mouth open and wide eyed.

...

"You all right Harry", George laughed full heartedly.

"Do you wanna' get lost and ask me that in the morning, that is if I'm not dead or can still walk".

"Awe what's wrong Harry, too much to handle", Fred whispered in his ear.

"Fred, there's a word for people like you".

"Well endowed", Fred laughed as he thrust into Harry, this time harder. Each thrust finding the  
right spot, the perfect motion made Harry drowsy, there was only so much good sex he could take.

"More like sadist", Harry moaned through closed eyes.

"Fred remember, twins share and share alike".

"Yes dearest", Fred grunted back at George," he's yours when I'm done".

"Oh bugger!" Harry breathed defeated and slumped forward onto Fred's chest.

George was in some rather odd positions of his own with all the girls and a bottle head, seeing as Alicia had returned to him and his wicked ways.

...

Draco was deep in Hermione with his mouth biting at her lip quite roughly. He was by no means gentle with her, he pounded deep into her, and she moaned and crushed him with a firm grip. She rolled her hips up to him to meet his hips. It wasn't long before, defiantly not the first time that night, her legs shook violently and her head flopped back on the table, panting like a feral animal.

"Oh, Draco dear, thank you that was lovely", Hermione sighed as she stepped off the table, flattening her skirt once again.

Draco wrinkled his nose," lovely? I use all my best moves and all I get for my troubles is, lovely. Are you sure you wouldn't like me to go and fetch you a form, perhaps you could grade me accordingly".

Ron snorted out in amusement and Draco gave him a quick smile. The smile was meant as 'yes that was funny wasn't it'. However Ron, now knowing his fate was now tied to a blowjob took it as a, 'your next', look.

Hermione too knowing that her boyfriend was facing new uncharted territory took to smiling at him also. Taking less time than Ron had hoped she sat herself down on the table again, legs apart, eyes hungry. "Now Ron, it's time for your first male…encounter", she said the last with a raise of her brow and a flash in her eye

Draco also took no time in get down to business, less time than Ron liked anyway. "Ok Won' Won', sooner this is over the sooner you can stop blushing, honestly!"

Ron grunted a, "piss off", quietly before tilting his head in back in Gryffindor pride. "Just get on with it".

Draco took to his knees with a swift effortless motion and began unzipping Ron's trousers, Hermione looking on in fascination. He pulled them down with more force than Ron thought necessary and it wasn't until his boxers followed that it was his turn to smile. Despite his pale skin Draco was now the one blushing.

"Bit more intimidating up close isn't it" Draco bit his lip wide eyed, "But still…" He looked up into Ron's eyes, something which made Ron's grin vanish, "taking the bull by the horn springs to mind".

Ron nearly screamed out that they were both a pair impatient gits as he was taken into Draco's mouth without a seconds notice. He hated the fact he was hard, so fucking hard it hurt and worse still was that Draco, Draco fucking Malfoy it seemed could give better head than his own girlfriend did. Which was saying something as Hermione was a definite talent in that area. Draco's long deliberate strokes with his hands matched the deep bobbing of his head as Ron's cock almost entirely vanished down Draco's throat. Loud slurping sounds mixed with the actual sight of Draco sucking him off filled Ron with arousal, not that he liked the fact.

Through the moans that pained Ron to make, Draco decided to have fun and strike another nail into the coffin. "You do know were related", he gagged.

"P…prick", Ron managed to utter before his head snapped over to the table. Hermione he'd only just noticed was matching his moans, drowning him out with her own. One hand teasing her nipples while the other had disappeared under her pants. Ron could clearly see the rise and fall of her hand as she rubbed at her clit, eyes wide as she watched on and her tongue darted over her lips.

Ron gulped, he wanted out and fast but the realisation of how he wanted out, to come down the boys throat was both a turn on and off. Draco's tongue prodded the tip of Ron's head, teasing so. His lips then running along the shaft, trying to take all of Ron in at once. His free hand then cupped Ron's arse and squeezed. Once again loving and hating the feeling. Soon his legs were screaming to buckle, to stop holding him up and just let go.

"What the fuck is going on here!?"

Another voice, not one of the present three. Once again they were interrupted. 'Saved' thought Ron. His praise lasted but a heartbeat until he saw who it was, 'great! Now I'm a dead man".

"Pray tell, Hermione, why in the name of all things twisted is my boyfriend sucking off my best friend while my other best friend watches and frigg's herself off?" Harry's voice strangled and weak.

"Harry…I", Draco began.

"I never", chipped in Ron.

But it was Hermione who stepped in. "Harry, sex, now!" she demanded. She couldn't bear to see his face twisted in pain like that, watching his best friend and lover go rounds. She quickly pulled her skirt down and dragged Harry off to an adjoining room.

Gone to do, whatever it was they were doing, Draco looked up at Ron. "We should stop".

"Harry's a big boy", Draco smiled thoughtfully, "he knew I'd be playing the field tonight. Besides it probably hurts me more so to think of what he's been up to tonight. We made a deal that tonight wouldn't break us, I'm not going to break that deal". Ron yelped as he was pulled down to the floor, not for the first time that night.

"Draco do you have a death wish", Ron snarled.

"Look here toss-pot, it's not every day you get to do or get done by an enemy, of sorts. I know we're sort of friends now, for his sake and you're his best friend, I want to know what your good for. I want to know if you can face something this big, this strange and different. While I face this big bastard", he gripped Ron's cock.

Ron gave a jolt at both the grasp of his shaft and the realisation that he was more than a little curious to know what it was like. If tonight was all about getting it where you could and getting as much as you could then what was the problem. It seemed Hermione was all for it, what was the big deal. And the most important thing he'd learnt tonight, the sooner the easier. "Get em' off", he pointed at Draco's cloths as he stripped himself.

"Keen?" smiled Draco.

"Any holes a goal Draco…err wait how do I do this", Ron looked around grasping at Draco's arse as if to find instructions.

Draco sat up in a huff and pulled out a small glass jar from his pants pocket. "Smear this on yourself then on me, and don't rush in, just…explore". Draco thought for a second before deciding to do what he thought best. He gripped Ron's head and pulled him into a strong, hard kiss. There was nothing loving about it, but it made them laugh when they broke apart. "Not bad Weasley".

"Not bad yourself, now on your back", Ron gave the most evil look he could muster, but Draco saw through it.

"Ok sugar", he teased.

Ron did as directed as Draco took both there cocks in hand slowly moved his hips causing friction between them both. Soon Draco held Ron's hand and guided it to his entrance. Ron got the point and slowly began to insert a finger. Malfoy moaned softly, the reaction growing with every insertion and the number of fingers increased.

"You do know this is going to hurt, more for me but still", he breathed into Ron's ear.

"I'm thick, not stupid".

With that, they immersed themselves into rushed screams of pain, it took some time before it subsided and made way for the pleasure to come rolling in.

...

"Greg, what on earth are you doing", shrieked Susan.

"Swapping", he said simply.

"You didn't think you two would get away with just one each did you", Laughed Vince as he bit playfully on Padma's neck, there giggling filling the room before more moans and groans were emitted.

"I think we can safely say they weren't virgins", Padma giggled to Susan.

"That's right".

...

Hermione pinned Harry to the wall as had become the theme of the night and took to peeling off his shirt sucking his lips as she did. His pants were now over by the door, or somewhere. She was already down to nothing. Harry never had the opportunity to admire Hermione's exquisite body. Other than the Yule Ball, she always wore baggy clothes and thick jumpers, yet underneath she was all woman. Harry's tongue now being sucked into her mouth, he had little time to think but think he did. He didn't want to think about his boyfriend, he was still annoyed and it hurt. Instead he thought of Ron. He couldn't be angry at him, surely Ron wanted no part in what he'd walked in on. It was clear for everyone to see that he was now a brute of a young man. He was tallest of the Weasley's and lately he took to be filling out as Charlie did. Harry liked the way Ron now received more attention from girls in school, even from some boys. It was nice that the pair of them were now admired for their looks and not just Harry. But Merlin had he really changed! Even Harry found that he was attracted to him and he loved it. The fact that he had his own recognition from others that had nothing to do with being friends with Harry Potter.

Harry looked at the woman that was Hermione, now chewing into the soft skin of his neck and as if staring him in the face all this time he finally saw it. Ron wasn't the brightest of fellows, yet Hermione was. Ron wasn't the gentlest, Hermione was. Hermione wasn't the most laid back, Ron was. She didn't have the greatest sense of humour, again Ron did. They fit together perfectly, probably more so than any other couple he knew. Ron was the wit, the power and the loyalty. Hermione the brains, the love and drive. Together they complimented each other perfectly and Harry couldn't have been any prouder of them both.

This made Harry frown as he thought about his relationship. He needed loving, he _needed_ a family more than he wanted it. He yearned to love and be loved. He knew that he and Draco told each other they did daily but was it enough? Was there relationship one he could bank on like he could his best friends? He and Draco, despite the fact he was Draco, fit seemingly well. Family was everything to him and their relationship had already proven almighty, the sex for one, amazing. The natural way a simple kiss by either one could stop a tirade of rage or anger in its tracks. Harry's past was filled with sorrow and he needed strength. Draco was a coward but he was his coward and despite all that he was strong, almost as much as Harry. It all felt so strange and unnerving and yet they fit. If this could last between them then he wanted it whole heartedly.

Hermione stopped. "Harry", she whispered," come here". She sat down and patted the floor in between her legs. Harry feeling a little like he was being ordered around like child did as she wished. She pulled him back and kissed his head. Breathing in the smell of his hair she rested her chin on his neck and wrapped her arms around him. Harry closed his eyes, this felt incredibly intimate but he was too busy taking the warmth and strength she was giving him as they cuddled together.

"I know you're drifting away in your thoughts, Harry I want you to understand something".

"It's ok Hermione, I know. They were only doing what I've been doing all night and I understand, I'll be in bed with Draco tonight and you with Ron".

"Well yes, but that's not it. Harry, you have the worst habit when it comes to over thinking things through and drifting off. You slip away into your mind constantly. It can be a good thing Harry, it really can…but Harry. I think you do it far too much. _He's_ gone and you have your whole life ahead of you. And we'll be there with you and whoever else you choose to share it with". She kissed his neck and pulled him in tighter. "I don't want to see you drowning in your head anymore".

Her words slipped right into place and Harry understood instantly. He could be his own worst enemy. Ron was his best mate, Hermione his best friend. Both meant equal amounts to him and both his best in their own respective ways. Just like now, she was bringing the comfort he needed as only Hermione could offer. He gave a slight nod as a tear formed in his eyes and Hermione shifted.

She lay on her back pulling Harry over her. She gave a sympathetic smile seeing his sad face over her. Then a little smirk of amusement brushed her lips and she lunged forward and bit his shoulder, hard.

" **Ouch** …Hermione fuck was that?" Harry glared at her open mouthed as he rubbed his wound better. Hermione tilted her head and gave a little wink then it hit Harry that she'd intentionally dragged him out of his head again. The tear that was forming in his eye now gone and the thoughts of what she had said that had moved him so much only seconds ago now pushed to the back of his head. He closed his eyes and smirked shaking his head.

"Well this won't do will it", her hand brushed his now limp cock hanging over her. She leaned up and licked a trail that disappeared behind his ear. The touch made his eyelids flutter and his breath catch. His cock twitched in her hand, slowly returning to life. He leaned down and kissed her full lips with his, equally full and swollen. Hermione's free hand disappeared and she found his arse, slipping a finger inside his hole.

" **Hermione**!" he breathed with both shock and pleasure, "what the hell?"

"Well" she took his free hand and guided it to her pussy, leading his fingers in circles over her clit. "Girls don't turn you on as much as boys do they".

"Sorry".

"Never be sorry Harry, there are no rules to sex, you just have to let go".

"Like your potion?"

"Yes".

"No, you're right, lads turn me on more, but I think it's mainly Draco that does it for me".

"You mean that extra rush. I understand. I know Ron's not been totally up to scratch with me tonight, but that's probably because he's had it better elsewhere. It doesn't hurt though because I love him, and he loves me. And tomorrow, he'll be back to normal. When we make love, he gets that extra something driving him and he's so hard, he comes so hard", her voice was husky as she thought about her lover.

"Yeah I can see that", Harry smiled down at her lustful face," it's like that with us too".

"Harry, I'm so happy you're in love, and what's better is you're in love with someone who loves you back even more".

Harry's smile faltered and he stilled. "No Harry not again, what's the matter?"

"Do you think he really does love me that much?"

Hermione sighed with relief, "Oh, that's all, Harry please do keep up". She whacked his arse playfully, "That boy is mad about you, absolutely smitten and if you don't accept it then I'm going to do more than smack your bum".

The laughed into each other's mouths as they kissed and again turned their attentions to the others body. Until Hermione pulled away clearing her throat. "Harry".

"Yes?"

"Harry I do love you but if you try and put it in there then I'm afraid I'm going to have to hex you, aim for the other please".

"Shit, sorry Hermione, I wasn't concentrating".

"It's ok, but the day I get taken up the back door is the day that Ron grows more balls than he can handle".

...

"I like spending the night in your bed", Ginny breathed against Pansy's neck. They were now wrapped around each other in Pansy's dorm room, they had retired to the Slytherin Common room some hours ago.

"I know you do, little Gryffindor Princess strutting around our House because she can".

Ginny fought her way free and straddled her girlfriend. She began a trail of kisses from her breasts to her lips where she gently bit with a smile. "Is it my fault I happened to fall for the hardnosed bitch of a Slytherin Queen? It's one of the many perks of being with you, the extra protection".

"Ha! Like you need it".

"True but I happen to enjoy your over protective side", she dipped her tongue into Pansy's ear sparking a heavy moan from the girl. "I love that you'd tear anyone apart for even thinking about me in that way".

Pansy pulled away from her and cocked an eyebrow coyly, "So tonight I just turned all that off did I?"

"Excuse me!" Ginny now rearing back to gauge her, she was pained instantly. "Pansy I haven't done anything tonight that you didn't do. We talked about this".

Pansy hadn't actually meant anything by what she said except to wind Ginny up as they seemed to be teasing each other. She had been enjoying the moment but now that Ginny was fixing her with that questioning gaze she wished she hadn't opened her mouth. "Drop it!" she warned and instantly scolded herself for speaking again.

"Pansy?" Ginny crawled back off her and instead sat kneeling between her legs. "Pansy what have you done tonight?"

"I said drop it!" As calmly as she had tried to reply she couldn't stop her voice rising and the strain in her throat. She didn't like this, it was usually a sign that she was upset and worse still upset enough to cry. This she really didn't like. Pansy didn't do crying and especially couldn't do it in the presence of others let alone Ginny. She turned her head not daring to look at those piercing brown eyes.

"Pansy don't close up on me, talk to me", She hesitated as she reached out for her, "Pansy how many have you…"

" **Oh fuck** _ **you**_ **Ginny** ", finally snapping as tears welled in her eyes. "Fuck you and your stupid night and fuck you for ever thinking I'd even be a part of it". Her eye's crumpled under the weight of her tears and they silently fell.

Ginny could only look on wide eyed and completely dumfounded, "But…you and Ron…we agreed, I thought you wanted this".

" **You fucking wanted this** ", Pansy stood quickly and walked off. She was so thankful they were alone for now. She paced a little with determination to gather her emotions and reign them in. She was good at this and she was soon gingerly sitting back down on her bed. There was a large space between them and Ginny could only look at her in silence. Pansy could see she too had tears growing in her eyes, surely brought on by her outburst. Instantly Pansy felt bad seeing her upset like this. Usually she put Ginny's feelings first as the more fragile of the two. But tonight Pansy was fragile and on the verge of breaking. She had lied a little. She had wanted tonight to happen but she hated that it would. Knowing Ginny wanted to be a part of it made her want it too, get it out of her system, as for Pansy herself she defiantly wanted no part in the event.

"I did meet your brother", her voice was horse but calm, "but we only talked. I rather enjoyed it in fact and I have a new found respect for him after we had finished. But we only talked".

"But…"

Pansy put a hand up to stop her and carried on. "Other than Ron walking in and our talk, they only other person I met tonight is you".

There was a long silence between them where Ginny opened her mouth to speak but no words came. In the end her mouth fell opened and her eyes closed in pain as the realisation hit her fully in the chest. She was hurting but it must have been nothing to what Pansy was feeling. The full scope of Pansy's evening playing in her mind she fell forward into her hands sobbing uncontrollably.

Still the distance between them held until Pansy decided she couldn't allow Ginny to blame herself for what had happened knowing she was to blame. Approaching her Ginny pushed her away mumbling through her sobs that she had ruined everything and that she didn't deserve Pansy. Pansy's stomach twisted with pain when Ginny insisted they were over and she overpowered the smaller girl and cradled her in her arms. It took some time before Ginny sobered and she fell quiet in Pansy's arms, staring fearfully into her eyes.

"Why didn't you say something sooner", Ginny's voice quiet and trembling.

"I did".

"But you didn't push me on it, you just said you'd be fine with it…you were just nervous. Why did you let me go through with tonight thinking you were too?"

Shaking her head Pansy pressed her head against Ginny's. "Because you wanted to", she cut over Ginny's protests, "yes you did and I didn't want you to miss out and regret it. I've had a lot of time to think about tonight and if anything the one thing that made the most sense was talking with your brother". She ignored the quizzical look on Ginny's face, "we talked and he helped me to see that tonight, for those of us in relationships could really be beneficial". Ginny pulled away and sat herself up. Now both sat cross legged facing each other Pansy hopped that she was over the worst of it. "I don't want to lose you Ginny and I know that there's a lifetime ahead of me but I can't help that I'm determined to share it with you". Tears were now welling up in both their eyes again only this time for a different reason. "Were absurdly young to be wanting a lasting future is a tall order, just like your brother, just like Draco and yet here we are. If we can have a night were we can break the boundaries of our fantasies then…" "Most people tonight will have done enough sleeping around that they can go on with no regrets. I selfishly wanted you to myself, no regrets, no wishing you'd done more instead of sticking by me. So I wanted you to go out tonight to come back not wanting to do it again so we could…have a future…if that's what you even want from me", and with a little shrug she finished.

Ginny could only shake her head and not think about the tears that threatened to overwhelm her again. "Well I guess I can't argue there's logic there", she rubbed at her temples, "Pansy I appreciate what you're saying but I can make my own decisions when it comes to sex. I can take it or leave it with anyone but I don't want anyone, I want you. You let me believe tonight was what you wanted and I feel cheated for feeling _like_ I cheated on you and that's so wrong". She shook her head and noted the pain in Pansy's face. "Pansy I don't care how young I am, you're the only one in my life that makes sense to me and I will selfishly fight for nothing less than a future with you. I could have gladly gone on with you without regret not having slept with more people". She leaned in closer and stroked her face, "And what about you, you did nothing tonight, what about your regrets?"

Pansy leaned into her touch. "You're all I've ever needed".

Again Ginny shook her head, "and that's something you could have told me". She frowned, "you let me go out tonight while you just waited for me alone. That hurts me Pansy". Again she saw the pain in Pansy's eyes and unable to cope with seeing it she pulled her closer and wrapped herself around her, "You should have made it clearer to me because I would have made it clear to you that all I needed tonight was you and your bed…which is all Iwill ever need".

"I'm sorry".

"You should be".

"I love you"

"I love you too

"Promise?"

"Forever", she held Pansy so tightly now, "you really messed up tonight but I could never be angry with you, not really. Not when everything you do, you do for me". She brushed their lips together and felt a tear touch her cheek from Pansy. "Come on let's get back in bed" she whispered. I wasn't long before they were both pressed tightly against each other, sound asleep with exhaustion.

...

"Oh fuck, oh fuck".

"I wonder how many times that's been said today", Draco smiled, it didn't last though. "Easy, I told you be gentle, and don't think that just because fucking me means you have the right to strut around the castle".

"I take it that rights reserved for you and you only".

"Quite".

Ron began to thrust with his body rather than pelvis, his whole body rocking against the smaller boys with a shuddering force. He was very aroused by the entire encounter for many reasons. Firstly, he was enjoying it, very much, the tight enclosed sensation was fulfilling. Then there was the wonder, the danger and dare to it. He wasn't as inclined to try the other side to it, however the next time Hermione's fingers propositioned his puckered hole he wouldn't shy away so quickly. Finally there was Draco. The boy was so pale he seemed to be carved from ice. His flawless hair was both annoying and rather dashing. He once had the thought, after gazing in a dream like state that Harry could pass as a girl in the right attire. Draco would have a slightly harder time of it but it was no way impossible. As he held his body from the ground with one arm and took Draco's cock in his other hand, he felt it. The strange feeling that it was, in a word, lovely. He didn't think he would want to do this again but the fact he was enjoying it made the experience worthwhile. As he massaged the head he noticed how slippery it was, how silk covered it felt. He couldn't fail to notice that he was keeping his gaze fixated on Draco with what he thought was just for the effect of intensity

Draco's eyes were locked to Ron's too, "You're really rather handsome in a rugged way".

Ron took that remark with a dash of surprise," you're not so bad yourself…in a girly sort of way", he added just for the points they were tallying against each other.

Draco closed his eyes and smiled into the sensation that was building. "Oh…" he breathed. Opening his eyes again he recovered, "seriously forget I'm Draco Malfoy for a moment, all sarcasm and attitude aside. You've developed into a fine young man". Back to the tally of insults he added, "and if you think that's strange I should mention I can't believe your copper pubes are actually a turn on".

"Well that was hard to keep down without vomiting but…thank you? Your very…err…pretty yourself" "And secondly my pubes are not on the pisstake list, ok".

"You trim I notice, nice touch".

"Mind your own damn business", he snarled leaning down to punish the Slytherin with a bruising kiss.

...

Seamus lay sprawled out on the ground as Dean rolled off from on top of him. They both lay wide eyed and sweating. As naked as the day they were born they broke the silence.

"That…was something they don't teach you in charms", Seamus said as he began to slide from a laugh to an all-out giggle fit.

Dean soon followed, wiping the tears from his eyes he slapped Seamus lightly on the head. "Well it didn't help with you spanking my arse like I just ran the fucking Sunday derby".

"Well at least I didn't start chanting West Ham songs when I was coming".

"I'm forever blowing bubbles, is a classic", he pointed out smugly. He rolled over again and shocked Seamus into another steamy kiss as he massaged his cock into arousal again.

"I take it this is round three then?"

...

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna' come".

"About time! Seriously how does Hermione even walk?"

There was no time to react as Ron came, once again, very hard that night. Draco moaned out as the sensation hit him and he winced as Ron pulled out with little consideration for him. Ron collapsed to the floor panting with the sound of a heavily wounded beast of vast proportions. Neither of them could speak and simply lay together, sweat glistening across there body's.

"You have got to be shitting me!"

Again the words didn't come from either of them and they strained their necks to look up at the door. Hermione, cross armed had entered with Harry in toe. "You great pair of prised pricks! I told you I wanted this, wanted to watch. And when you do I'm not even here, I'm off narrowly avoiding a bumming".

"Aye?" Ron sat up, eyebrow raised.

"Never you mind", she warned but the sudden realisation of what she had said hit her and she couldn't help but laugh.

Draco pulled his clothes on quickly, as did Ron. "Harry I…"

"Save it Draco, you're in no trouble from me", Harry smiled and held a hand out which Draco took. He pulled him close clinging to his arm and rested his head on his shoulder while Draco repeatedly ran his hands up his back. "Hermione's very good at what she does".

"I know she is", said Ron with a wink, "Did she do that thing with her tongue where she…"

"Not that!" She hissed, Ron had made his way to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind while she lovingly held onto his arms tightly enveloping her. "He meant we had a good talk".

"What thing with her tongue", Draco raised a brow but he and Ron both received an elbow to the ribs.

Harry smiled at Hermione and laughed, "I'm surprised how easily you took to this tonight you know".

She rested her head against Ron's shoulder, "oh it's not all so new to me I guess. I mean, only last year I got ambushed by the Weasley boys". She laughed as Ron nuzzled into her neck.

" **What**?" came Harry and Draco.

"Yeah, Ron, Fred and George decided to take me for a spin", she laughed.

"Aren't we a secretive one?" Draco said in shock as he glanced at an equally bemused Harry.

"If only you knew the half of it mate", Ron laughed as Hermione hit him on the shoulder.


End file.
